Bonne année, Shaman King
by Azalee
Summary: Après la fin du manga, la bande se réunit à nouveau pour fêter la nouvelle année.


Eh bien eh bien, ça fait longtemps. Il se trouve que j'ai récemment lu les "nouveaux" chapitres qui ont été faits lorsque le manga SK a été réédité, lui donnant donc une fin convenable... et dite fin m'a assez bien plu, et inspirée. Donc, voilà, Aza renoue un petit peu avec ses racines pour l'occasion. :D (J'espère que du coup on me pardonnera la nullité du titre, comme souvent.)

Attention donc, **gros spoilers pour la vraie fin** de Shaman King qui a finalement été écrite pour la réédition du manga. Qui devient au final le Shaman King, qu'est-ce qui arrive des autres, etc. Embraye juste après la fin du chapitre 300 (le dernier). Au départ je comptais me concentrer sur... ce qui est arrivé à un certain perso (vous allez vite voir), mais j'avais aussi envie de faire une fic pour le nouvel an donc j'ai combiné.

Pas le moindre couple, pour une fois, à part ceux qui ont fini officiels - et encore, j'en démolis un peu un, mais je pense que vous me pardonnerez sur ce coup-là. ;)

Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous !

* * *

A la surprise de tous, Ren se révèle en fait un bien meilleur père que Yoh.

D'accord, Men est déjà un sale gosse pourri-gâté qui s'amuse à cracher de la compote en direction de HoroHoro et a tout juste assez de vocabulaire pour l'insulter. Mais en ce moment, le minuscule héritier des Tao est en train de se cramponner avec adoration à l'index de son père, alors que Asakura Hana se consacre à la saine occupation de donner des coups de pied dans les tibias du sien.

C'est plus qu'un peu pathétique de voir Yoh visiblement aussi décontenancé et incapable de comprendre que faire avec son garnement que Mikihisa l'était avec lui-même. Quant à Anna, c'est bien évidemment la mère effrayante et stricte que tout le monde imaginait, mais HoroHoro ne l'aurait pas crue si distante. Elle qui semblait n'avoir pas d'autre but dans la vie que de rejoindre, agrandir et assurer la réussite financière de la famille Asakura, elle parvient à menacer son fils de quelque-chose-d'horrible-dont-personne-ne-désire-connaître-les-détails dans l'heure suivant leur réunion, après l'avoir - une fois de plus - abandonné pendant des mois.

Tamao remplit sa fonction de mère de substitution en étant déjà beaucoup plus présente et attentive au pauvre Hana, mais elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup appris d'Anna pour ce qui est de la sévérité et de la capacité à foutre la trouille à une bande d'hommes adultes, sans parler d'un garçon de sept ans. (C'est fou ce que les gens changent en sept ans. Tamao est devenue une bombe dans tous les sens du terme : superbe, pleine d'assurance, et parfaitement disposée à réduire en bouillie quiconque tente de s'opposer à elle.)

HoroHoro plaint Hana, vraiment. Il a beau avoir passé une bonne partie de son adolescence à s'opposer et se rebeller contre son père, il a tout de même toujours été reconnaissant aux _kamuy_ de lui avoir laissé au moins un parent. Rien ne comptait plus que les liens du sang chez les Usui - sa mère était morte mais son grand-père vivait dans la même maison qu'eux, et il n'a pas envisagé un instant de partir à Tokyo sans sa soeur.

La maison Asakura est bien différente. Hana doit en voir de toutes les couleurs - et encore, il ne connaît même pas son oncle.

D'un autre côté, Men, lui, n'a vraiment pas l'air de souffrir de l'absence de sa maman. Il faut dire aussi que son père le chouchoute à un point absolument choquant.

Jamais, au grand jamais, HoroHoro n'aurait pu imaginer voir le grand Tao Ren accrocher un siège pour bébé dans une voiture, ou fouiller de lui-même la caverne d'Ali-Baba qui tient lieu de cave à l'auberge Funbari pour trouver une chaise haute. En ce moment, cependant, Men trône tout simplement sur les genoux de son papa, qui lui apprend fermement - mais sans le moindre accès de colère ni de violence - à manger proprement.

Ou au moins en mettant plus de panade dans sa bouche que sur son bavoir.

(Dit bavoir est orné d'un panda brodé ; HoroHoro jure voir là l'oeuvre de Jun, et n'est pas étonné qu'elle soit apparemment une tantine très attentive.)

Tout ça n'est même pas réellement drôle, c'est juste... une vision tellement inattendue que HoroHoro a toujours du mal à y croire, même si ça fait des heures qu'il a le petiot et son papa gâteau sous les yeux.

- Arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit et rends-toi utile, lui lance sèchement le papa de l'année sans lever les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Va donc demander à Tamao de faire chauffer du lait.

- Hey, j'suis pas ton esclave.

Ren ne lui jette enfin un coup d'oeil que pour hausser un sourcil avec éloquence. Men l'imite d'une façon troublante, et répète calmement, en articulant avec soin :

- Esclave.

oxo

Il est quand même question du bien-être d'un gosse, même si c'est celui de Tao Ren, le plus grand chieur de la terre depuis qu'un certain Shaman King a rejoint le Great Spirit, et _même_ si ça se _voit_. Incroyable ou pas, même le rejeton de Ren compte en tant qu'enfant selon une certaine définition, et donc HoroHoro obéit - quoique pas de bon gré.

Tamao ne s'émeut ni de ses récriminations envers Ren, ni de ses compliments sur son superbe kimono (et son intéressant décolleté), et l'envoie royalement paître une fois sa commission faite.

- HoroHoro...

La pause est délibérée.

- ...-san, rajoute-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Marion apportera le lait, vous autres hommes pouvez continuer à vous amuser.

Aah, les femmes icebergs, rêvasse HoroHoro en retournant au salon, main dans les poches.

oxo

Tao Ren peut donner un air digne à n'importe quoi rien qu'en le faisant ; même une activité aussi dégradante que donner le biberon à un nourrisson ne semble rien moins que distinguée quand c'est lui qui l'effectue. HoroHoro a soudain la certitude que son expression ne varie pas d'un poil même quand il change les langes de son morveux.

Tout de même, c'est _Tao Ren _en train de donner le biberon à _son fils_, et HoroHoro ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est quoi, cette grimace débile ?

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

- Et la mère ? demande-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

- Quoi, la mère ? rétorque Ren avec toujours ce calme imperturbable, mais d'un ton sensiblement plus tranchant, tout à coup.

- Elle est où ? Il a quoi, un an, votre mioche ? Pourquoi elle est pas venue, elle s'en occupe pas aussi ?

- Pas tes oignons.

HoroHoro ne prête toujours aucune attention au fait qu'il est maintenant censé être un adulte responsable et respectable, et se vautre allègrement par terre pour tenter d'accrocher le regard de Ren. Avec, évidemment, un gigantesque sourire en tranche de courge.

— Ren ? Ren. Reee-eeen... Reee~n ?

- Reeeeen, notre chef d'équipe adorééé, tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous diiiiire, embraye Chocolove avec enthousiasme et un ton melliflu, se faufilant derrière l'intéressé pour lui frotter affectueusement la tête.

Ren lui file un coup de coude, ses deux bras étant occupés par son gosse.

Vingt minutes de criailleries, jérémiades, mauvais jeux de mots et charriage ininterrompu plus tard, Ren écrase avec son pied la main de HoroHoro agrippée à une longue mèche de ses cheveux et finit par se libérer.

- Ca suffit ! éclate-t-il. Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, c'est moi qui voulais un gosse, elle n'en avait rien à cirer ! On n'est pas ensemble, elle n'a pas particulièrement envie de s'occuper de Men, on est chacun de notre côté et c'est parfait, tout va très bien !

Ses coéquipiers le regardent avec deux paires d'yeux humides et airs peinés assortis.

- Si jeune et déjà divorcé avec un enfant sur les bras, renifle Chocolove en essuyant une larme.

— Mais non ! râle Ren, avant de soupirer et décider qu'ils sont trop bêtes pour qu'on leur explique.

Men lâche enfin la tétine avec un humide bruit de ventouse et soupire à son tour, mais de contentement. Ren le prend par en-dessous des aisselles, le soulève et l'appuie contre son épaule avec des gestes précautionneux mais habiles, et entreprend de lui tapoter le dos avec l'automatisme de celui qui fait ça tous les jours.

Ses coéquipiers lui font toujours des yeux de chiots battus et réussissent admirablement à retenir les fous rires qui les menacent sans aucun doute. Ren doit capituler.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'une femme, reprend-il finalement à voix basse. Juste d'un enfant. Je suis entièrement satisfait comme ça.

Men ponctue l'émouvante déclaration d'un rot absolument poignant et Ren sourit, et c'est le même sourire qu'avait Yoh chaque fois qu'il se rappelait brusquement qu'Anna était enceinte, il y a si longtemps déjà. En moins idiot, quand même, mais en beaucoup plus choquant, parce que Ren n'avait jamais laissé personne lui voir une expression aussi douce.

- Eh ben, conclut HoroHoro un peu plus tard, à distance raisonnable des oreilles du concerné, Ren était bien un tendre, en fait. Awww.

Il avait malheureusement oublié, depuis le temps, que la distance n'a jamais empêché Ren d'entendre quand on l'insulte dans son dos. Ren lui brandit son kwan-dao sous le nez sans même réveiller Men, endormi comme un bienheureux sur son épaule.

A sa grande honte, son aveugle coéquipier évite mieux que lui, et en rigolant, avec ça.

oxo

Le grand Tao Ren n'a rien à fiche de leur nouvel an, le sien ne commencera qu'une vingtaine de jours plus tard, mais personne ne relève qu'il est donc venu _juste_ pour les voir, comme ça, même pas pour une occasion particulière. Mais pour tous les autres, c'est le Nouvel An et ils sont tous réunis pour la première fois depuis sept ans, et ça mérite d'être fêté dignement.

Ils vont sur la colline, juste eux, les Cinq Guerriers.

Enfin, les Cinq Guerriers et leur progéniture existante. Il est apparemment impossible de détacher Ren de son fils, et personne ne peut en vouloir à Hana de vouloir échapper quelques instants à ses deux mamans quand celle de substitut est, incroyablement, devenue presque _plus_ effrayante que la biologique.

Le petit blondinet s'est réconcilié avec son père juste assez pour lui grimper sur le dos quand Yoh a suggéré d'aller regarder les étoiles, et Yoh l'a hissé sur ses épaules en riant. Hana les regarde donc tous de haut en souriant de toutes ses quenottes blanches tandis qu'ils marchent vers le cimetière de la colline de Funbari. Au grand amusement de tout le monde, Ren, lui, a attelé une espèce d'étrange harnais à son torse pour transporter son propre moutard comme un papa hippocampe pour la promenade - ce qui était d'ailleurs sans conteste le meilleur moment de la soirée dans la catégorie Ren-et-la-paternité.

Men et Hana sont emmitouflés dans les écharpes et vestes de leurs papas et Yoh grelotte, l'imbécile heureux, quand ils parviennent au sommet de la colline. Il a neigé quelques jours plus tôt, après tout.

La fraîcheur de l'air n'a pourtant pas l'air de déranger l'adolescent en kimono d'été perché sur la pierre tombale d'Amidamaru.

- Ah, nii-chan ! lance Yoh joyeusement, absolument pas dérangé par le fait que son grand frère semble avoir sept ans de moins que lui.

- Hon ? fait Hana, à qui ça n'a en revanche pas échappé.

- Respect, Yoh, je te l'ai déjà dit, rétorque l'apparition avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Hm-hm.

Yoh sourit en retour, complètement insouciant, et ne fait absolument pas mine de se corriger.

- Je suppose que tout le monde se moque que _je_ n'aie pas particulièrement envie de passer le réveillon avec _sa Majesté_ ? soupire Lyserg.

Son ton et expression indiquent clairement qu'il aurait aimé donner un tout autre qualificatif sur la fin, mais il est trop intelligent pour ça.

Ça ne s'applique pas à HoroHoro, par contre.

- Oh, il est toujours là ce chieur ? lâche-t-il donc sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

Hao sourit largement. C'est exactement le même sourire qui a terrorisé des hordes de shamans surentraînés pendant des siècles et qui était généralement pris comme un avertissement qu'un certain nombre de choses allaient exploser et/ou prendre feu dans la seconde suivante. Bizarrement, ça n'inquiète plus vraiment aucun d'entre eux.

Enfin, Hana a l'air légèrement affolé, mais semble considérer que si tout le monde pose une nappe sur l'herbe, s'assied dessus et commence à déballer le contenu des sacs, ça doit vouloir dire que tout va bien.

- Oooh, fait Hao en voyant la bouteille de sake que brandit son petit frère. Passe-moi ça.

- On ne laisse pas boire les mineeuurs ! s'alarme Chocolove, prenant une pose dramatiquement horrifiée.

Hao tend brutalement une jambe pour lui propulser sa sandale de bois entre les deux yeux. Ren repousse sans aucune délicatesse le cadavre au front sanguinolent lorsqu'il s'effondre sur lui et Lyserg s'écarte pour éviter la même chose, mais une fois Chocolove éjecté dans un coin de la nappe, l'Anglais le recouvre gracieusement d'une veste.

- Ca prend vite froid quand ça arrête de gigoter et s'agiter dans tous les sens, explique-t-il aimablement.

- Comme tu es attentif, Lyserg, s'extasie Yoh.

Lyserg sourit avec modestie tandis que Hao vide solennellement la première coupe de sake.

C'est loin d'être la dernière.

oxo

- Et les étoiles, dans tout ça ? geint Hana un peu plus tard en tirant sur la manche de son père.

- Trop de pollution pour les voir, réplique aussitôt Hao sans même lever les yeux.

- Oh, je sais pas, le reprend doucement Yoh en se laissant aller sur ses coudes et levant la tête. On les voit plutôt bien.

- J'dirais même, m'semble qu'y en a plus que d'habitude, cafouille HoroHoro, vautré sur le dos.

- Le crétin voit déjà double, grogne Ren, berçant son fils déjà endormi.

- Oh, chouette, ça rattrape les miennes et le compte est juste ! intervient d'un ton jovial Chocolove soudain ressuscité.

Yoh éclate de rire et remplit le verre qu'il lui tend. Hao émet un petit reniflement hautain et ouvre la bouche - juste au bon moment pour être interrompu par le premier pétard.

- Ouaais ! s'écrie Hana en sautant sur place comme les feux d'artifice enchaînent.

Men se réveille en hurlant à coeur joie, Ren donne un coup de pied à HoroHoro dont c'est clairement la faute, Chocolove sort de nulle part des langues-de-belle-mère et des confettis, Lyserg fait sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne et Hao referme la bouche et sourit.

- Bonne année, nii-chan, dit Yoh en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien avec un large sourire.

- Hmhm. Bonne année, mon idiot d'otôto.

Yoh a juste le temps de lui tirer la langue avant de se faire tirer les cheveux par son fils et renverser son verre sur HoroHoro, et la nouvelle année commence par une bagarre générale.


End file.
